falling to another world
by sembiring kembaren
Summary: Each day Sora's life goes on like this:he goes exploring with his companions, finds a heartless, defeats it and collect it's heart. But when a Rift suddenly opens on one faithfull day ? ,he found himself paired up with people from another...dimension.
1. Chapter 1

Falling to another world

Hi! For those who don't know me, just see my Indonesian fic( still in progress).

Anyway, I'm still new to this, so feel free to give me some advice.

Basicly, this is a crossover between Hetalia and Kingdom Hearts, with a little of RomaHeta in it(I used the abilities that is used in that fanmade game, for the characters that are shown both here, and in the game).

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney, and RomaHeta belongs to whoever made it. I only borrowed the characters, and I only own this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Prolouge**_

"SORA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING," Donald asked, while screaming at Sora.

"What, I'm just steering the Gummi Ship," Sora answerd with a rather optimistic tone. This boy has always been very optimistic, in every kind of situation. Then suddenly, an asteroid comes at them

"GYAAAA! SORA," Donald shouted again, and that's when Sora snapped.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP, YOU DAMN DUCK, I'M TRYING TO STEER HERE!"

"AN ASTEROID'S HEADED RIGHT FOR US, IDIOT," Donald snapped as well.

Sora looked to the front again, and sure enough, an asteroid is headed their way.

"GYAAAAA," they both shouted like hell, as Sora tried to steer out of the asteroid's path, and they suceeded, only missing the asteroid by a hair.

"Hah...hah...SORA, WE BETTER NOT BE KNOCKED OFF COURSE," Donald shouted for the third time in that ship.

"No, were not, in fact, were here," Sora declared.

And he was right, they were already there, at Hollow Bastion.

"Well, land already," Donald replied, and Sora immedietly landed.

Time skip.

* * *

Sora and Leon were currently talking about the Heartless that had appeard recently in Hollow Bstion. They were looking for a way to defeat it, when some sort of rift opened on top of Sora's head, then a few people came out of it.

"ARGHH, YOU BLOODY GIT, GET OFF OF ME,"a man with thick eyebrows shouted in pain.

"LUDWIG! ARGHHH, GET OFF," another man shouted.

"Sorry, I'll get off now," and Ludwig got off of them.

"Ve~all of you are so heavy," a man with a strange curl on the left side of his head said in pain.

"yeah...especialy him...," the man in the thick eybrows replied, as he pointed to a man, wearing a white scrarf.

" wait...I'm heavy, da," the man in the white scarf said in reply, while Sora and the others stood at their spots in awe.

"Uhh...who are you," Sora asked, out of curiosity, and suprise.

"Are you Nobodies," Leon asked, as he pointed his gunblade at them.

"wait...what did you say, da," the man in the white scarf asked, his psycotic aura is starting to come out.

"Don't go thinking their Nobodies just yet, Squall," said you-know-who.

"Yuffie, what are you doing here," Leon said in reply.

"Nothing, I just finished work, so I thought I'd stop by for a little while. Y'know, take a break," Yuffie said again in reply,"and who are these guys, really," she asked.

"No idea," Sora answerd.

" We were just about to ask you the same thing," the man with thick eybrows said, when the ground suddenly shook, like there was an earthquake, only it's not.

The Heartless Sora and Leon were talkng about just now, it was headed this way. A man with raven-black hair looked outside of the window, and saw the Heartless getting closer to where they are.

"Umm...should we get out of here? Now," the man with raven black hair said, shaking a bit.

"Dang it, and we haven't found a way to defeat it yet," Sora said, angirly, and Leon cursed in his breath for a while, before he declared," let's just try and fight it, for now."

"ARE YOU NUTS? WE WEREN'T ABLE TO DEFEAT IT LAST TIME, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK WE CAN DEFEAT IT NOW," Donald asked(while scearming, as usual)," well...let's just strike it with everything we've got," Sora declared, as he walked to the front door.

"Huh...fine," Donald said, as he ran towards the front door, following Sora.

"Gwarsh, wait for me," Goofy called out to them, while running.

" Alright, I suppose you should stay here," Leon said, as he to ran to the front door, and the people that fell from the rift did just that.

Time skip, again.

* * *

"FIRA," Donald chanted a spell, causing flames to ignite on the monster's legs, and Goofy pinned down one of the Shadow Heartlesses that was about to attack Donald with his shield, just in time.

Sora was still making an effort to get to the Heartlesses head, only to be struck down again once more, while Leon was attempting to attack the Heartlesses head by shooting at it, but always failing at each attempt.

The fight went on for quiet a while, until the beast finaly retreated.

"DAMN IT, SAME RESULTS AGAIN," Sora shouted, when they got back into the house.

"By the way, you haven't introduced yourselves. Who are you," Yuffie said out of curiosity.

"Ah, yes, that's right. I'm Ludwig Bielschmidt, this is Feliciano Vargas, and his brother, Lovino Vargas," Ludwig replied, as he intoduced himself, and the Vargas brothers.

"And, I'm the totally AWSOME Gilbert Bielschimdt, Ludwig's older brother!"

"I'm Francis Bonnefoy, and this is Arthur Kirkland," Francis said, as he intriduced both himself, and Arthur.

"My name's Alfred., and this is my little bro, Matthew Williams!"

"I'm Wang Yao, and this is my little brother, Honda Kiku."

"Uhh...yeah..pleased to meet you guys...I'm Sora, this is Donald, Goofy, Leon, and Yuffie," Sora introduced himself and the others.

"So, yeah...just where exactly are we," Alfred asked them," your in Holow Bastion," Sora answerd.

There was a moment of silence before Yuffie asked," Anyway, which world are you from, and just how did you get here?"

"We have no idea," Alfred said in reply,"Acctualy, we were just about to ask you the same thing...again."

"Well...you have nowhere else to go, right," Sora asked, then Donald elbowed him right on his hands," Sora," he whisperd.

"Well...yeah, that's right, but who knows, there might be some of our friends besides us that are stuck here...only they might be in diffrent...worlds, or what ever you call it," Alfred said in reply, a bit of hesitaton can be heard from his tone.

"Well, why don't you come with us? We might be able to help you," Sora said in reply, then Donald asked,"Why should they come with us?"

"Well...the more, the merrier, right," Sora answerd, hesitating a bit.

"WELL, THAT'S NOT A GOOD REASON FOR THEM TO BE COMONG WITH US," Donald said in reply,"but I guess...JUST DON'T HOLD US BACK, YOU HEAR ME," Donald screamed again, only to have Leon point his gunblade at him, to shut him up.

"Alright, thank you, and we won't hold you back...but...I can't really guarentie that to you," Arthur said in thanks.

'Just why in the world did I agree just now,' Donald thought," you should probably go search for your friends, now," Leon orderd them,"Umm...yeah, but what about that thing that you guys call Heartless? Wouldn't it be dangerous to leave it like that?"

"Nah, don't worry about it," Leon said in reply to Arthur's statement, but he did have a point, it would be dangerous to leave it like that.

"Why don't we set off now? Y'know,the faster we get this done-," Sora's sentence was immedietly cut when Donald said" right, right...let's just go, already!"

"Fine," Sora said in reply, and all of them(exept for the members of the Holow Basion Restoration Commite),finaly set off on their journey.

-to be continiiued-

* * *

Wahh...finaly, it's FUCKING DONE!

This is only the intro, mind you, so there isn't much action, yet( although there probably won't be much action for the whole story, since I'm not talented at writing action stuff, nor drawing it, so please give some ideas from the reviews).

As I said before, I used the abilities shown in a game called RomaHeta, for the characters that are shown both here, and in the game itself(remember that RomaHeta is a FANMADE game),but their powers will be shown(hopefully) in the next chapter.

So that's enough from me! R&R,'kay!

And I do NOT tolerate 'flames'.

p.s.(this question is way out of the topic, but what the heck), does anyone here agree that Mistess+Knive= Natalya Arlovskaya a.k.a Belarus? And sorry if my English is SO bad...


	2. Chapter 2

Falling to another world...

Ahh...damn, no one reviewed...oh, well, that's fine! Anyway, here's the next chapter!

I know, I'm still a total amateur, and...well not good in writing action stuff and all that, but I promise to do the best I can!

Ok, ignore a few things that I said up there, let's just begin with this FUCKING story.

Warning: Slight bit of chance of OOC-ness (especialy for the Vargas brothers), typos and misstypos, and language (because if your writting something with Romano and England in it, you've GOTTA use curse words).

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix and Disney, and RomaHeta belongs to whoever made it.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Heartless attack at the colesium & newfound powers.**_

Sora and the others set off from Holow Bastion, leaving the Commite yet AGAIN alone to keep Holow Bastion safe. But that was for a good purpose. At least...not for Donald.

"Aru...I'll really like it if someone would cook this duck...I'm SO hungry..."

Wang Yao apparently, is freaking the hell out of Donald, and Donald TRIED to stay away from him, but he always ends up being followed by him.

"GYAAAA, STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU MANIAK!" Donald shouted, but that was an incrediblely FOOLISH decision. When he shouted, he stopped right at his tracks, and Yao caught him by the wing.

"Ahh...you look SO delicious!". That seemed to freak everyone out. Why you ask? Well, it's because the pycotic aura coming out of Yao can DEFINATLY rival that of Ivans, wait no. Completely win againts it. Why? Because even now, Ivan is freaked out by Yao's aura. It's only a duck, Yao!

Donald was able to get loose from Yao's iron grasp, then he ran towards Goofy, and crawled behind him, for protection. When Goofy realized what Donald was doing, he immedietly put up his shield, and is now shaking behind it.

"So, where do you want to go first? I was thinking of the Olympus Colesium to get strted. I also have something to do there," Sora said, not noticing of what's going on behind him.

"Well...you did say Olympus Colesium, right? Who knows, we might be able to find Heracles there," Alfred said in reply, and they both nodded in agreement, as Sora steered towards the Colesium.

"HEY, CAN'T YOU TWO SEE WHAT'S GOING ON BACK HERE?" Arthur was indeed panicked, and so were the others, for Yao's unussual behavior. Alfred then tried to stop him, and ended up having to knock the poor Chinese man out cold.

TIME SKIP!

* * *

They finaly arrived at The Olympus Colesium, when a group of Heartless appeared in front of them, but Sora quickly got rid of them.

"Damn, the infestation's gotten nasty."Sora said out of frustrstion, when a figure appeared behind him.

"Hi, Cloud," Sora greeted the man, and he replied only with a single nod.

"Listen, the Heartless in there's gotten extremley strong. We're going to have to fight it, now," Cloud said, as he pointed at the Colesium doors, which are INCREDIBLEY huge, and Sora quickly noded before running to the door. The others followed him. Cloud was going to ask some questions, but he just told himself to just save it for later.

Once inside the Colesium, they we're greeted by a Heartless that looked like the Cerberus Sora fought before, when he, and his companions, Donald and Goofy first got here. Back then, however, the Cerberus was less powerful than this one. It caused masive damage, none like the damage caused by the Cerberus they fought back then. But, they we're going to fight it, none the less.

"Holy spit...that thing did a lot of damage here...and last itme, it was weaker than the Cerberus we fought when we first got here!" Sora was incedibley suprised by the whole situation. How powerful the Heartless' gotten in only a few days, the destruction with the Colesium...Sora then finally summoned his Keyblade, and the others got ready to fight as well (including the guys that appeared from that Rift).

"Huh? What are you doing?" Sora asked, then Alfred simply replied,"well...we just want to help. Seriously, that thing looks really powersful, so I figured you guys might need help."

"Alright, fine. Just don't hold us back!" Donald quickly replied, shouting as usual, which apparently made the Cerberus mad...I...guess...

'_And this goddamn feeling I can't seem to shake off since we got here...maybe I'll be able to find out what it is through this battle,'_ Alfred thought as he aimed his Revolver at one of the Cerberus'head.

_Bang_

He shot the head, and the bullet hit it. But, then again, what can a single bullet do? That thing is huge, and it's not human, of course. A single bullet won't kill it, unless of course, it hits a weak spot, like the neck. But at least it got damaged, and left the Cerberus a bit winded, and the others striked that thing with everything they got, but the Cerberus wasn't severaly damaged. It only got scratches.

The fight went on for quiet a while, maybe for 10 hours, that felt like 10 years to them, due to the monster being so powerful, and Sora and the others not having much strength left.

Then, Arthur (in a way I can't explain) got caught by the Cerberus, and is now being held by it. No, being _crushed_ by it. Not literarly being crushed by it, just feels like it, because that thing held him tightly.

Then a pentagram appeared on Alfred's legs. And it suddenly flashed, and then it stopped flashing, and revealed Alfred, holding a sword. He didn't know what was happening, but without thinking, he immedietly striked the Cerberus' hand (the one holding Arthur). The cut didn't go all the way through, but it was painfull enough to make the monster let go of Arthur. It let go of him, but Arthur crashed to the ground.

"BLOODY GIT! YOU COULD HAVE JUST-" that sudden thought of Alfred, catching him when he fell, _holding him,_ made him blush, and he decided to stop what he was saying.

And another pentagram appeared, this time below Arthur. The same thing that happened with Alfred's pentagram happened on Arthur's. It falshed, and then stopped flashing, revealing Arthur, but this time not with a sword, but with a book. A bloody _book_.

"What the bloody-A BOOK? BUT WHAT CAN I DO WITH A BLOODY BOOK? Wait a second..." that book seems to be giving a weird feeling to him, like it contains some sort of magical power. Well, Arthur did belive in magic, so that makes it easier for him to belive this. He checked the front cover of he book, but there was nothing on the front cover. He opened the book, only to find some writing that are hard to read, and some runes set on the next page of each of the written page. He seems to get the idea. He knows how to cast spells from books like this. All he had to do was just concentrate on the spell, then chant it, and just let the rune do the rest, but of course he'll have to use his energy to cast it, so he has to think before he casts a spell.

But now, there was no time to think. Arthur immedietly casted the spell "Thunder."

Thunder hit the Cerberus immedietly after Arthur chanted the spell.

"Wow...hey Artie, since when can you chant spells like that?" Alfred was suprised to see Arthur cast a spell like that. Usually, he'd chant spells that curse, not do damage directly like that.

"I don't know...I'm just as suprised as you are...and my name is Arthur, NOT "Artie", so stop calling me that!" Arthur replied. Then pentagrams appeared on all of them (exept for Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Cloud), and immedietly they got weapons of their own.

"What the...WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT ARE THESE?" All of them we're suprised by what just happened. Each of them had diffrent feelings in them, diffrent powers. But one feeling feels the same. That feeling, where they feel like they can do anything.

But there was no time to think about that at all.

They started battleing that monster, again, only this time, they have the upper hand. Gilbert striked the Cerberus with his blade, just a normal attack though, not using any special abilities. Sora joined Gilbert, attempting to strike the head on the center, but we're brought down by the Cerberus' arms.

Ludwig lashed that thing's leg with his whip (which is really long, and please, don't ask why he got a whip). There was thunder running along the whip, causing that thing to get shocked with every strike. Yao got his wok (don't ask why), and hit that thing's head with it (don't ask how he got to the head), and it seemed to have hit it harder than Yao thought, so hard that blood stared flowing out of the Cerberus' head. Kiku joined behind him. He hit that thing on the neck, using his "Chaotic Flowerfall" abilitiy, which made the cut deeper (Kiku kept his katana, and use that as a weapon)

"Wow, Kiku, I didn't know you could do that, aru!" Yao said, after seeing what Kiku just did.

"I'm just as suprised as you are, Yao-san," Kiku said in reply.

"KOLKHOZ!" Ivan chanted a spell. Well, maybe not a spell...Wonder what Ivan got for a weapon?

A lead faucet pipe? A pickaxe? No. He got a scythe. A SCHYTHE! Just letting him have a faucet pipe is dangreous, now a schythe?

Right then, back to the story.

Right after he "chanted " the "spell", darknesss started to illuminate around the monster, then blades of air started cutting through the monster. Okay, maybe not blades of air, I just don't know what to call them. That left the monster badly injured, and Sora took that chance to strike, and he hit the head. Because of how badly injured the monster is, that one strike on the forhead was enough to kill the Cerberus. The Cerberus' body started to wither away, and it's heart along with it, indicating that the heart has now been captured by the keyblade.

"Hah...hah...finally...that thing's gone..." Sora said, while panting. The battle was over, but that battle left a LOT of questions in their heads. How did they get these powers? How did they get to Holow bastion in the first place? Who exactly are they? And the list of questions went on.

-_To be continiued_-

* * *

YES! IT'S DONE! Gah, can someone help me? I'm still in my fucking writter's block...it's been so long...I NEED INSPIRATION! Damn...anyway, you know the drill, R&R please! And sorry if this story doesn't make sense...and for how bad my grammar is...


	3. Chapter 3

Falling to another world...

Hiya!

OK, since when have I last updated? Oh, yeah, Fucking FEBUARY. Huaaaa, sorry if it took so LONG, but a few things got in the way. One: updating other fanfictionns that I wrote. Two: No motivation to write. Three: Final (and Midterms) exam preparation (They are just THAT hard...) And FOUR: my WRITER'S **BLOCK**. Oh, how I HATE you, stupid block! Huaaa...*cries to death*

Anyway, enough about my rants, let's just get ON with this...

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix and Disney, and Romaheta belong to whovever made it.

Warning: Slight bit of chance of OOC-ness, typos, and language (Romano and England, remember that)

NOTE: READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THE STORY! IT'S IMPORTANT!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

_**Heracles joins the search! And Sadiq...**_

After explaining to them all about where Alfred and the others came from, who he and the others are, everyone there at the Colesium seems to get the idea, but it was a lot harder to take in. Who would expect these people to be personifications of nations? They sure didn't. Everyone stayed silent for a while, probably trying to process what had been explained to them just now. Either that, or they're just too confused to even SAY anything. Or probably both, we won't know. Then, Donald decided to break the silence.

"I don't belive you! That can't be true..." he stated, this time not shouting, but tone still firm. Alfred just let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I guess that's undestandable. But if your asking us HOW we came here, and how we got these powers... well... we..I don't think we have an explanation for that..." Alfred said.

"Oh? And why is that?" Cloud asked the blond man.

"We just don't know! This never happened to us before!" Alfred stated. He doesn't even know what these powers are, let alone have an explanation for it. Heck, maybe not even Arthur had an explanation as to why, and how they got these powers, and he's the one who has the vast knowlege of magic around here, save for Donald, but still...

Silence fell upon the Colesium again, only to be broken when they heard faint footsteps come towards them. Everyone got to their battle stance, but then stopped when they saw a man, wearing a blue shirt, and looking very tired, or maybe he just woke up from a nap. Kiku was the first to react.

"Heracles-san!" He called out.

"Hmm? Oh, hi Kiku," Heracles said, still half awake. Everyone just stared at them, but they jolted when they heared screaming coming from the doors in the back of the arena.

"OY, HERACLES! YOU TOOK A NAP WHILE HAVING ME DO **ALL** THE HARD WORK?" The man, Sadiq Adnan stated, sounding rather irritated, but no one could tell what his expression would look like, because it's hidden behind his mask. Yes, he does open it at times, but that's a pretty rare case.

"No, I'm already finished at my end, so I figured I'll just go get some sleep and let you finish at your end. Besides, I know how you would react," Heracles said, while rubbing his eyes.

"Wha-hey, if you came, of course I'll let you help! I'm not like Alfred here," Sadiq stated, pointing at Alfred. Said-man replied with a "HEY", but was ignored as the two started bickering yet again...

"Wow... these two bicker a lot...," Sora stated.

"Yes, they do. Especially when their in front of me..." Kiku said, and after that let out an exasperated sigh.

"So, you know these people?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah. The guy with the mask is Sadiq Adnan, and the guy whose wearing a blue shirt is Heracles Karpusi. They're the personification of Turkey and Greece," Alfred answered. At this, Sora suddenly broke into laughter.

"Haha, WHAT? Turkey AND Greece? Nice joke, man! But seriously, haha tell us their REAL country names! I may not be from your world, but that is- ahaha, ow, ow my spine, hahaha!" Sora said while laughing, but then stopped when he saw Sadiq and Heracles glare daggers at him. 'So these guys are serious?' He thought.

"Good, so the boy's stopped laughing," Sadiq said.

"Hey, wait a second," Alfred suddenly said. Everyone turned towards him.

"You said 'your end' right? And you came in from that way? That's the entrance to the Arena, right?" Alfred said.

"Yeah, why?" Sadiq said.

"How come we didn't see you at the entrace? In the front door, I mean," Alfred said.

"I wasn't here. I was in the town close to here," Sadiq said.

"Oh, yeah. There is a town here," Sora said.

"It's Greek-like, so I'm assuming these people are Greek," Heracles said.

"Wha- Whoa, there! Don't assume people are from you just because their lifestyle is nearly the same!" Arthur stated.

"Yeah... your starting to become like Ru- I mean Ivan, aru..." Yao said, then got back to glaring at Donald, which is what he had been doing this whole time, while drooling slightly.

Donald noticed this, and crawled behind Goofy again. He immedietly noticed this, and put his shield up, while shaking. It's just ONE duck, Yao! Why won't you calm down...?

"What? But I don't want everone to become one with me," Heracles stated.

"What's wrong with that duck... thing...?" Sadiq asked, pointing at Goofy. Apparently, he noticed Donald was behind Goofy because he saw Donald's feathers (on his tail).

Alfred noticed this, and knocked out the Chinese man again, for the second time today.

"So... you guys have any idea about our strange powers?" Sadiq asked, and everyone jolted. Wait, what? Sadiq and Heracles got these powers too?

"Wait... you have the same powers as us?" Alfred asked.

"Wait a second, what do you mean 'same'?" Sadiq asked.

"I don't think they're the same..." Heracles said.

"Hmm... Yeah, you maybe right, after all, when we got them, our abilities are different. Not only that, but everyone said they had different feelings in them, which must have something to do with our powers," Alfred said, putting on a very serious look. "But, other than that, we don't know anything," Alfred said.

"Well, in that case, if your going somewhere, mind if we come with you," Sadiq said.

"Your choice. If you want to, then c'mon," Alfred said.

"Why do you want to come with us, anyway, masked bastard," Lovino said,"I mean, you guys rather stay here than go through the trouble of searching for everyone else who got fucking scatered here, right?" Lovino continiued.

"Well, we gotta help Kiku there, right?" Sadiq said, putting on a sly smirk.

"Yes. And Sadiq, stop smirking like that," Heracles said, and pointed the spear he just summoned at Sadiq. Sadiq immedietly stopped smirking.

* * *

A few hours later, they all left. As they flew in the gummi ship, Felciano kept on looking outside of the window, looking very worried.

'I have a bad feeling about all this,' He thought.

-_to be continiued_-

* * *

This didn't turn out too well... Oh well, you guys know FF (final fantasy), right? And you know that in that series, sometimes you could change classes, right (i.e. FFX-2 You can use dresspheres to change classes like become gunners) Well, I was planning to get each character into one class. I've already made up my mind for Arthur to become a black mage, and the rest is up to you guys. Also, I was planning to make one of the characters into summoners. I was thinking Feliciano, but... you just tell me. It's up to you.

And the reason I'm doing that? Not all the characters of Hetalia are put in RomaHeta (Since it's discontiniued) so they have no abilities, and the fact that there are limited abilities that are used in RomaHeta (for the characters shown there) so I'm planning to add some more, and if I had to think of an ability on my own... nah, NOT a great idea. Plus, it seems fun for those guys to have classes fom FF. They're suddenly gonna go all Power Rangers when they fight againts each other.

Also, for that 'masked bastard' thing... yeah, Romano (Lovino) has GOT to call him SOMETHING, right? So, that's just a random thing I came up with.

Well, before I make that A/N any longer, I'll stop.

So, R&R, please!

And don't flame!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: HOLY SHIT! How long has this not been updated? And it's already Chinese New Years! Sorry! So, I've finally gotten over my writter's block, that's the good news. BUT, problems just keep on coming at you, huh... Well, I haven't really got the motivation to write lately. I've tried to write other chapters for my other fics, but then I stopped. Why? Lack of motivation, that's why. My writting skills might've gotten a bit rusty during my hiatus, sorry, but I'll do my best!

Anyway, that's enough about my rants.

Warning&Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters, please!

Alright, let's get on with this! Oh, and I know it's late, but Gong Xi Fa Chai! Happy Chinese New Years!

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Oh shoot, It's Chinese New Years! (p.1)_**

"...And that's where we're headed next," Sora said, pointing at the map. It looked like a desert, but there is also a sort of city in the middle of it.

"Yo, mind tellin' me that place's name? *Hic*," Turkey said, drunk. Apparently, he was able to sneak in some wine into the Gummi Ship, and that's why the ship smells like grape mixed with alcohol. But he still seems to have some senses left in him, just enough to ask that question he asked just now.

"Well, it's- HOW THE FUCK DID THAT GET HERE?" Sora said. No, yelled. Wow, how come you only noticed now, Sora?

"Just tell us what it's called...," Heracle said, while hitting Sadiq harshly on the face, but he didn't seem to mind.

"It's called Agrabah. It's kind of like your place, Turkey," Sora explained. Yes, they talked a little about the nation's world, about how each of their countries are like, and about their cultures too. Some of them seemed nice, while others striked Sora and company as well... a little... weird, to say the least. And, where they headed to right now seemed to match Turkey fairly well. To them, at least.

"Yeah? Well *hic* what's th't place *hic* like *hic*," Sadiq asked ,"And, *hic* just call me *hic* Sadiq *hic*," he added. Wow, it seemes like his drunk state's getting worse.

"You'll see when you get there," Sora answered ,"And stop drinking that wine! I don't want to go out there carrying a drunk man!" Sora added, and told Heracles to get the wine away from him. The ride continiued silently after that.

-TIME SKIP-

* * *

Agrabah _does _seem like Turkey. That's the first thought that came to their heads seeing what this place is like. Sadiq looked happy though. It really feels like home for him. Maybe a few thing are missing here and there, like the military or so, but this place feels like _home _for him.

"Aahh... this place does seem like mine, alright... not just home, but like other countries in the middle east!" Sadiq said, a blissful look on his face.

"Well, c'mon then! Let's have a look around!" Sora said, and headed to the city.

This place is really nice, except for the hot weather and the sometimes confusing roads here. This place is lively, and they all seemed to enjoy that liveliness.

Ivan is walking behind everyone else, when he abruptadly stopped. He spotted a man, wearing a black coat, his hood on. Somehow, even though the man's face is covered by the shadow cast by the hood, Ivan could see the man's face a little. It looks like he has gray-blueish hair and eyes, and his eyes seems like it's glaring at him, meaning that he knows Ivan is looking at the man right now. He then turns his back, and startred walking away. Ivan raised an eyebrow, confused. Who was that man just now? He had a feeling Sora knows who it is, so he ran past the others to ask him.

"Sora!" Ivan called out. Sora turned his head towards him, and mumbled a "hm" before Ivan asked ,"Do you, by any chance, know about a man wearing a black cloak, about this tall," Ivan said, while putting his hand on his elbow, indicating the man's supposed height. Sora raised an eyebrow, and Ivan continiued ,"And he was carrying a sort of book, I think it has a gray cover, and he has gray blue-ish hair," Ivan said. Sora made a suprised look, and gasped, as he finally guessed who that man is.

"That's Organazation XIII! Rus- Ivan, where did you see him?" Sora asked, turning very serious. Ivan pointed at the alleyway where he spotted him.

"Ivan, you have to stay away from them. And that goes for all of you too!" Sora said, in a very serious tone.

"Sora, what's this "Organazation XIII?" Ivan asked, dark aura completely gone for once, replaced with an aura of curiosity.

"How can I explain? You guys know about Nobodies?" Sora said. Everyone shook their heads a no, and Sora sighed. "Should've known...," He then inhaled deeply, and explained ,"See, someone turns into heartless if their hearts are consumed by the darkness, right? Well, someone with a strong heart can also have their hearts taken away. But, because of having a strong heart, when that happens they leave an empty shell. Those shells are called Nobodies, beings without hearts. The lesser Nobodies are like Dusks. You'll probably meet them later on. But, organazation XIII's Nobodies are human. They look like humans, and they act like one, they can think, and do other things, not just act through instinct like heartless do. The only thing they can't do is feel, because they have no hearts. They can show their feelings only because they have memories of their past, when they're still human, or so I've heard," Sora said. All of them just looked confused at Sora, but then seemed to catch on.

"Oh, I get it... so why should we stay away from them?" Alfred asked.

"Trust me, you want to stay away from them for as long as possible," Sora said ,"They're really dangerous,"he continiued, then started walking again. He then stopped.

"By the way, Ivan," Sora said, not turning to him. Ivan replied with a "Hm" and let Sora continiue.

"That guy you mentioned just now? His name's Zexion. You might want to be cautious of him. If you see him, get away from him as soon as possible. Unless you want to die because of illusions," Sora said, then continiued on walking.

Ivan stopped walking and stood there alone. By this time, night has already fallen. The wind blew harshly, sending his scarf into the air and brushing againts his silver hair. He then smiled, all psycotic aura returning to him –insert Jaws music here-, if not, more intense than ever, now.

"Ufufufufufufu... maybe fighting him'll be fun~ Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol~"

* * *

Organazation XIII headquarters.

Inside the room where the Organazation members usually gather at (not the meeting room), a dark portal opened, revealing Zexion, his hood off this time. He then walked to one of the sofas, and slumped down on it.

"Yo... Hey what's wrong?" Demyx asked, while still holding his sitar and pulling on the strings.

"Wha- Oh... No, it's nothing," Zexion said, then he flipped his Lexion open and flipped the pages, stopping at a random page. He hoped reading will get his head off of that man with the scarf, but, to his suprise, he wouldn't get out of Zexion's head.

Back at the Gummi ship...

Sora and gang are now headed to The Land of the Dragons, Mulan's home. To Sadiq's dissapointment, they weren't in Agrabah for too long. They we're only stopping to have a short look around, and by the time they arrived at Agrabah, it was already noon... Oh, how Sadiq wanted to go back there...

"So, this place is exactly like my China, aru? And not being weird and all, I mean like my home, aru," Yao asked, looking curiously at Sora, ignoring Donald for once, but Donald and Goofy are still scared to _death_, as Donald still scooted to Goofy's back, and Goofy raised his shield, still shaking heavily behind it. Japan noticed this and went to Donald and Goofy's side, and tried to calm them down. My God, Yao... Just because of a duck you scarred them both for life...

"Yeah, in fact the world itself is China. But only China, that's it. That's why when you said your countrty's name, it sounded familiar. Oh, and... they're celebrating something called... Chinese New Years, I think...?" Sora said, then China's mouth suddenly gaped open. Oh no, he completely forgot about the Chinese New Years!

"Oh no, aru! Hurry up and get over there! I completely forgot about it! What kind of personification am I, aru?" Yao said, face-palming. Sora then accelerated the speed of the Gummi Ship, and headed straight to The Land of the Dragons. He was afraid that Yao might try and kill him too if he did't get there fast. Wow, looks like Donald and Goofy aren't the only guys around here that you scarred, Yao...

-TIME SKIP!-

* * *

When they arrived, they looked around. They landed just outside of the Imperial City. Everything looked nice until...

"QUAAACK!"

"Donald, what are you- Oh shoot...," was all Sora could say...

"The Gummi ship..." Donald said.

"It's-" Sora said, but then stopped.

"Well, I guess we'll be stuck here for a while, da?" Ivan said, with his usual, cheerful face. Yes, everyone, the rushed ride to Mulan's world got the Gummi ship damaged. Heavily! Good job, Sora, good job.

"NOOO!" Sora, Donald and Goofy screamed in unison. The others just coverd their ears, as that sceam was ear-piercing. And to top it all off, Cid isn't here either, and he's the Gummi Ship specialist! Yay!

"We are SO screwed..." Alfred said.

"For once I agree with you, Hamburger Shit,"Arthur said, patting Alfred' shoulders. The only one here who's happy seems to be Yao. His eyes are glinting with excitment. He then ran into the city, while the others are still sulking.

Upon arriving inside the city, Yao knew he was home. Looks like he isn't too late, either. The Chinese New Years festival here hasn't ended yet. Good. He could still do a few thinhs for the others. Including Kiku.

"Ahh... This brings back a lot of memories... Kiku, why did you betray me back then, aru...?"

-to be continiued-

* * *

Oh, man... FINALLY, AN UPDATE... after leaving this for so long... Oh, and do ANY of you guys know Dynasty Warriors? I read a fic about that, cross over with Fatal Frame 3... welp, because I read that, an IDEA CAME TO MY HEAD! LET'S MAKE A CROSSOVER OF THAT DAMN AWESOME GAME, WITH FATAL FRAME 2! YAY, A PERSON GETS TO STRANGLE SOMEONE TO DEATH, YAY! Aah... so, I'm planing on making that fic come true, because MY FUCKING ASS OF A BRAIN WON;T STOP NAGGING AT ME UNTIL I DO IT, shit... so I was wondering... Would the Qiao sisters be qualified to replace Mayu and Mio there, or... do I have to make the relationships between someof the guys there historically incorrect just for this fic? Hmm... Oh, and if you don't know Dynasty Warriors, and you have a PS2, GO. BUY. THAT. GAME. Seriously recommended. I tried one of teh stories on easy mode, and half teh time I was DYING. Either I'm stupid, or that game is just plain hard... Oh well! So, for those of you who know this game, TELL ME WHO WOULD REPLACE THEM. I AM DAMN CONFUSED. OH, and about Yao's thought of why Kiku betrayed him? Please tell me Chinese New Years is already celebrated before THAT ever happened...? I just don't know, guys...

Ok, so that's enough! Feel free to drop a review, then drop antgher one after a while if I don't update for too long. Seriously, I'm that forgetfull, so mind reminding me once in a while? Thanks! See ya'll later! XD!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: HOLY SHIT! OMG, WHAT THE FUCK! I AM SO _SORRY _GUYS! How long has it been since I updated..? OH YEAH, JANUARY THE FIRST. GOD. DAMMIT. *Stabbed, chopped, minced* YOU FUCKING ASS OF A DIMWIT!

*Le sigh* so, luckily, I'm no longer suffering from writer's block! There's some good news for once...

OK, so let's get this over with! I need to update my other fanfics... *OMNI-bricked* And I know it's EXTREMELY LATE, but here's the second part of Chapter 4!

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Oh shoot, It's Chinese New Years! (p.2)**_

"Happy Chinese New Years!" Yao exclaimed, as he handed some Mandarin oranges to the others. He got them just in time! Phew!

"Umm... thanks, Yao, but... why oranges?" Sora asked. Yao's eyebrows furrowed a bit, but then he sighed.

"You said you've been here before, so how come you don't know?" Yao answered. Donald looked at the orange, peeled it, and started eating it. It tasted good, sweet in fact. Not the usual acidic-like taste he'll usually get from eating oranges (although oranges are usually sweet, just a little bit... sour...?)

Goofy did the same thing, and so did the others, including Kiku. He hesitated a bit, but then peeled it and ate it. It tasted sweet.

Sweet like his childhood.

How he wanted to go back to those days... wait, what? Why the hell was he thinking like this? He shoved the thought to the back of his head, and ate the rest of the oranges. Each bite actually bought back memories for him, memories that no matter how happy they are, seemed to sour for him.

Yao noticed this, and looked at Kiku. He then smiled at him. The usual, kind smile he'd usually give his siblings when they we're young. But this time, in Kiku's eyes, it seemed like something a bit more... deeper than that. It looked slightly like forgiveness. Yeah, that's what it was. Forgiveness. Coming from _China_. Heh...

He never thought that he would receive any forgiveness from Yao after what he's done. In fact, he felt like he didn't deserve it at all. Sora glanced at them both. Yao had secretly told him about his old days, back when he's still young at some time when they we're in Agrabah, so Sora got that smile. It's a smile of sincere forgiveness. Yao silently forgived Kiku for what he's done.

Kiku didn't know what to think. A side of his mind told him that he didn't deserve it. But Yao is a kind man, a wise one at that. He decided to accept his silent forgiveness, and move on with his life. He nodded. America looked at them both. 'They seem to be coming in terms with each other now,' he thought.

France and England on the other hand, didn't pay attention to any of this. They we're worried about how to fix the Gummi mechanics seems quite diffrent from a normal airplane. England examined it a bit more, as France already gave up on it. 'There's no fixing this damn thing, is there...?' He thought. Shortly after he thought this, England too gave up on repairing the ship.

"I can't fix it... the engine's busted too, so...," he said, then trailed off. Sora looked at him, then sighed. Where's Cid when you need him...? He then noticed someone headed their way. It's a girl, with straight, silky black hair, and slightly tanned skin. She wore traditional Chinese clothing. She noticed Sora, and waved at him.

"Sora!" She greeted. Sora waved back. Donald and Goofy, finishing their oranges, did the same thing.

"Mulan! Happy Chinese New Years!" Sora said, Chinese New Years being the first thing that came to mind when he saw her. Mulan then noticed the other people with Sora. Including someone who also looked Chinese. Sora noticed Mulan's slightly confused look, and before she could ask, Sora explained everything.

...

"Ahh, I see," She said. The others have introduced themselves, and Mulan was quite suprised when she found out that her own nation existed in another world, and that it has a personification. Yao was also suprised as well, seeing his nation here, in this world, but in a completely diffrent situation. Everyone else was suprised at the same thing as well.

"So... I guess we're stuck here...," America said, scratching the back side of his head. Russia sighed. He just stated the same thing, didn't he? But if copy of China is here, then there has to be copies of other countries out there as well. After all, they did see Greece's copy. Greece just kind of... well... denied it, so to say.

Germany turned to Italy. He's been very silent. When he saw him, Italy was smiling sheepishly like he always would, muttering 've~ ve~' over and over again. He just sighed. That guy just can't change, can't he? But I guess that suits him better.

"So, how are things here?" Sora asked.

"Oh? Well... no Heartless has been sighted so far. I don't know though, something feels a little fishy here," Mulan answered. Yes, something did feel a little off here.

"Gwarsh, your right," Goofy suddenly stated.

"Yeah. How come it's so tranquil here? It's weird," Donald continiued. Mulan and Sora nodded in agreement. Then, the ground suddenly shook. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around.

"Hey, look over there, aru!" China stated, pointing at the city spuare. Everyone turned to the direction China was pointing at, and saw something.

A Heartless.

And a Nobody with it.

Ok, that's weird. What's a Nobody doing with a Heartless? Oh, wait, of course. They're fighting it. Sora immedietly summoned his keyblade, while everyone else got their weapons ready. The Heartless noticed them, and leaped towads them. Everyone jumped out of the way, Donald and Arthur ending up together.

"What do you say we show 'em what we're made of?" Arthur asked. Donald nodded. They both stood up staright, and casted a flurry of spells. Fire, Ice, Thunder, Wind, all those elements raged and striked at the heartless with full force. It was severaly weakened, but not dead yet. Sora then took this opportunity to leap forward, and strike the Heartless. With one sweep of his Keyblade, the Drake looking Heartless fell on it's knees, and slowly dissapeared, it's Heart floating up, captured by the Keyblade. Once again, the mages put on quite a show. The others didn't even get a chance to strike the thing! Wow, nice job, guys!

But where's the Nobody? Sora looked around, but didn't find it. Well, looks like it escaped. He then turned to the others.

"Well, there's a Heartless. Looks like things aren't as tranquil as it looks," Sora stated.

"Hey, why not scout the city while we go look for a way to fix the ship?" Alfred stated.

"Oy, how is that supposed to-," Arthur said, but then got cut off when he heard a squeky voice. The two squirle things managing the ship. Or the two Chimpmunks (if that's how you write it. I honestly don't know)

"That's a great idea!" One of them said.

"While your at it, why not try to find some Gummi blocks out there? If you don't now, they're kind of like spare parts for the ship. Maybe after you collect the right ones, we'll be able to repair the ship for you!" the other one, with a slightly deeper voice stated. Sora and Alfred looked at each other. They both smiled and nodded.

"Sure, alright!" Alfred said.

'Goodness, we're in for a night' Francis thought. They all then went off, splitting up.

Well, this sure is a nice way to spend the rest of the festival... Oh well, let's start looking then!

-to be continiued-

* * *

A/N: Ok, so. My writting style may seem a bit diffrent. Well, that's 'cuz... well, people change, and so do writting styles, okay? Anyway, yay the super late Chinese New Years chapter is finished! Oh God... only the first part is qualified as a Chinese New Years chapter... this one's just a normal one...

Anyway, that's all I have to say. Oh, and for those of you who like Hetalia and Dynasty Warriors, I have a crossover fic up for that, too! So go take a look, and tell me how it is, okay? *puppy dog eyes**minced*

Thanks!


End file.
